To Make Me Change
by chatterbox324
Summary: Miley Stewart has been caught up in fame from the success of her new movie. Only a boy can change her and express his secrets he's never been able to tell, and before she realizes it, she's in love with a dangerous boy. Chapter 1!


If I were to describe my life after the 'First Love' release, I was a complete brat. Until I met a guy. His name was Brendan. Now, I know what you think, how can a guy change a life? I should say, but Brendan was different. Brendan was magical. Literally. Believe me on this one.

'Oliver, today I'll teach you a money dance,' I said to Oliver, my best friend. Oliver and Lily were over at my house, it was about two weeks after 'First Love,' my new movie was released. It was doing amazing. Already, the gross was 80 million.

'What is it?' Oliver groaned.

'It's the money dance!' I said jumping up and down clapping me hands. Lily and Oliver rolled their eyes. Then I started shaking my body and arms, and each time I came down, I rubbed my middle finger and thumb together, pretending I had money, and sang, 'Money, money, money.' I stopped and smiled. 'Amazing, eh? Come on, do it with me, come on, Em!'

'Uh… um… no thanks… uh…,' they both said. I rolled my eyes. 'Do you know how much money I'll be making?'

'Doesn't matter…,' Oliver said.

'Umph, fine,' I agreed. Oliver and Lily had suggested we hang out, because the success of the movie was really taking off. It made me think big of myself… again.

I guess I was never really big headed, but the time around when my acne got bad, I started getting a little conceited. But now, it got bad. I was now in it for the money. The fortune, the fame. I hungered for it. I thought I was some Oscar, Grammy worthy performer, and super talented.

'Miley…,' Lily started.

'What?' I asked.

'I'm bored.'

'Oh, let's go watch, the FIRST LOVE! WHOO!' I yelled, I had seen the movie thirteen times… two weeks, it still was not enough. That's almost once every day. The Saturday after the movie came out, I didn't see it. That Sunday, my head started to inflate.

'Miley, we've seen that thirteen times. I'm in it, and I've gotten sick of it!'

I couldn't believe it. Why would they contradict me? 'So? I'm going. You guys don't wanna come fine, be a bunch of lame…'

Oliver closed his eyes. 'Miley, you can go by yourself.' I glared at him. 'Fine. I will. I'll pay money this time because I'm a good person. That's who I am.'

'It'll come right back to you,' Oliver mentioned.

'No it won't. It'll go to the producers and the directors, oh, and maybe even my other castmates!' I reached into my pocket, and held out nine dollars, 'Here, today I'll be generous and give YOU my movie ticket fee. Happy?'

'Fine, Miley,' Oliver whispered to where I could still leave. I left the house. I drove to the movie theatre, even though I was bratty, I was still conscious about driving. Fourteen. Should I really go? Deep down, I knew I was really sick of it. Oh well, free movies are always worth something. And I could pay for the gas. The movie theatre was only three minutes away, and my car got really good mileage. And I also got free refreshments.

I walked into the theatre. Everyone stared at me. People pointed, whispered, or stared. Some came for autographs. Then came a little girl. She looked about eight.

'Hi, my name is Shairin Lifton. I love your work so much. My brother over there, Brendan took me here, and we don't go to the movies much, but I can't wait to see this movie and…'

'Do you want an autograph or not?' I asked.

The girl, or Shairin her name was had short brown, perfectly straight hair that was in pigtails. Her blue, doe shaped eyes sparkled, and her teeth were very white. She was very skinny and figureless. She was short, probably 4'6, and she looked about eight. She still had the baby fat in her cheeks, and her cheeks were very rosy. She was wearing Bermudas, and I could see her knees were very wobbly. Her skin was pale and in the light it shined. Whenever she smiled, I could probably smile right back at her, but I was too greedy, too selfish, fame had gotten to my head.

Shairin smiled at me, 'oh yes ma'am!' She went to the concession stand with a boy who was tall, and had black hair and muscular. He handed Shairin some paper. Shairin jumped up and down. She held out the crumpled paper and pulled out a pen from her pocket. 'Who carries a pen in their pocket?' I thought to myself. I signed the crumpled paper. 'Thank you, Miley!' She cheered skipping to the dark haired boy.

The movie I knew I was getting sick of it, but it was my movie and I knew I had to see it. I went outside the movie theatre and about to out, and the dark hair boy came over to me.

'Hi, I'm Brendan, Shairin's brother, and I just wanted to say thanks for making my sister happy. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.' I stopped in my tracks.

The boy was simply beautiful. Well, Brendan was. He had no resemblance to Shairin whatsoever except his smile and perfectly white teeth. When he smiled at me, I did want to smile. He had shaggy black hair that was in his face. His eyes were dark brown and simply perfect. He looked around eighteen, and it looked like he already had a tan even though it was April. He was very muscular and tall, but not too tall. His face seemed perfect like there was no flaw on his face.

'Yah… erm, the kid was sweet,' I smiled a fake smile. He smiled back, but it was real unlike the fake crappy one I just did. I started walking. 'Hey, where ya' going?' Brendan had a slight southern accent. I thought to myself, 'is this boy really that stupid?' I turned to him, hands on my hips.

'What?' I asked.

'What's your problem?' He asked. Shairin came out of the bathroom. She gasped. I glared at him. I thought to myself, 'stop being such a smart alec!' But it was me, and he was the very few people in the world that could stand up to me.

'I don't have a problem, you do, because you are talking back to me!'

Brendan ran up to me. 'Listen, all you did was make my sister happy, you don't have to be such a bitch about this whole thing! I came here to thank you and all I get is this crap?' I folded my arms.

'Well, I guess I need to go home now, adios, good day,' I walked out the door.

'WAIT! Miley!' Shairin screamed out the door. All of the sudden I saw Brendan come out, too. 'It's time to go home, Shairy,' Brendan called, 'we saw the movie.'

Shairin ran to Brendan. I saw her pleading and pleading. She pointed to the door. She didn't stomp, I thought she would, just the sad plead. In my heart, I really liked Brendan, hey, he could stand up for himself, but I was too caught up in fame. The worst part was, since the paparazzi were watching every move I made, so I'd have to do whatever she said. At least five minutes passed. I didn't want to say anything. A rain drop landed on my head, and the wind started to blow on me. This was it; I wasn't going to wait any longer. I ran to my car, I knew it was destined to rain. 'Hurry!' I called to Brendan and Shairin with and attitude. Brendan rolled his eyes, I glared at him. 'You sure?' I heard him whisper to Shairin.

'Yes,' she said back. Brendan sighed. I thought I saw him say, 'no.' They started walking towards their car. The encounter was interesting, but this was not the last time I'd see Brendan or Shairin.


End file.
